Lars' Very Best Friend
by TheRealArgonian
Summary: Lars is being bullied by Braith, but when he sees such a warrior in town, he knws that this Stranger will help him, and be his best friend forever.


**I own nothing; unfortunately, everything belongs to Bethesda and who else worked on Skyrim. However, I desperately want to work at Bethesda! So much! Please hire me.**

* * *

Lars knew as soon as he saw the tall stranger who walked through town, with the huge sword strapped to his back, that he would be the one to save him. He was one of those caravan traders, the ones that Ysolda told him all about but he couldn't remember the name of, but he was taller - a lot taller – and he had angry looking eye and dark fur; he looked every bit terrifying as he needed him to be. As he watched the stranger walk down the steps from Dragonsreach, Lars had to take a chance. Running towards the Gildergreen, he hopped over the bench and landed just in front of the feline foreigner, who looked incredibly startled from this child who suddenly appeared.

"Hi" Lars said happily, "I'm Lars, what's your name?" he watched as The Stranger raised an eyebrow at the boy's abruptness.

"Why do disrupt me child, I have important business to attend to" he said in a thick accent as he stepped around Lars and began heading towards the stairs.

"No, wait!" Lars yelled as he ran forward; wrapped his arms around The Stranger and pulling him to a halt, "No please, I ... I need your help" the stranger sighed once more as he untangled himself from Lars' surprisingly strong grip.

"Fine" he looked down with a hardened glare "I will help you, only if it will get you to leave me alone"

"Great!" he beamed as The Stranger rolled his amber eyes, "You see, it's Braith, she won't stop picking on me. Everyone thinks I'm such a milk-drinker, but my friend Olava says things will get better – only if I start standing up for myself"

"Then why do you need my assistance?" he looked down as Lars began tugging on the end of his shirt, looking back sheepishly.

"Could you talk to her, get her to leave me alone?"

"You want me to stop a young girl from teasing you?"

"She not only teases me, but she tries to make me give her money"

"How will this help you stand up for yourself?"

"Please? I'll be your bestest friend in the whole world, and I'll even give you all my allowance, two whole septims-"

"Fine, fine; I will go speak to this Braith. You still need to grow a back bone boy" he sighed as he turned from Lars and began walking towards Braith's home, "Why do I have such a hero complex" he heard The Stranger mutter to himself.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after playing a thrilling game of tag with Mila and once again learning something new about vegetables, Lars ran up the stairs towards his home when he was suddenly grabbed by two strong hands on his shoulders. "No Braith, don't hit me!" he instantly said, covering him face with his arms. He frowned as furry hands plucked his arms from his face, and sighed in relief as it was The Stranger who gave him a small smirk.

"Braith will not be bothering you anymore" he said in his rhythmic voice.

"Really, you got her to leave me alone!" Lars was ecstatic, no adult has ever helped him before, the Guard thought he was a weakling and his own uncle and father were too wrapped up with the war to help him with his problems.

"Here" he pulled out to shiny coins from his pocket and held them out with pride "My payment like I promised" he frowned as The Stranger closed his palm around the coins.

"Keep it; you probably need it more than me. I can get money...elsewhere" he snorted as Lars stuffed the coins back into this pocket.

"So how did you managed to get Braith to leave me alone?" he rocked back and forth on his heels, eager to see if he had slain his enemy with his mighty sword, or even feed her to a dragon.

"Quite easily actually, I told her to leave you alone and she complied. Turns out that all she needed was a kiss-"

"What!" Lars paled at the thought of kissing Braith, off all people, "Ew, gross! I will never kiss a girl, definitely not Braith, who'd want to kiss a girl, they're yucky!" he grimaced even to mention her name. He looked up confused when he heard The Stranger chuckling deeply.

"Yes, well, come back to me in six or seven years and you will be singing a completely different tune, probably about Braith too"

"Never" Lars shook his head firmly as The Stranger patted his hair.

"I must be going, but Lars, please try to stand up for yourself, you might make your family jealous" Lars beamed at the thought as The Stranger swiftly swept away.

* * *

When he got home and sat down for his dinner, squished between his two hefty brothers, his father turned and asked if he had finally solved his little bully problem. All were surprised when he said he had, "I had a little help from my best friend".

"Yes, well at least you've managed to solve that little spat" his grandmother gently patted his hair before turning to his mother.

"You never guess who I saw in the market this morning, The Dragonborn"

"Who's the Dragonborn?" Lars tilted his head at his grandmother's words before she greeted him with a smile.

"He's a brave warrior who has the blood of a Dragon, like the legends say. He's a traveller. A tall Khajiit with dark fur-" the rest of his grandmother's words soon drained away as Lars couldn't believe it. His best friend in the whole word was the Dragonborn! Braith was never going to pick on him again!


End file.
